Ranamon
Ranamon is one of Cherubimon's henchmen and an antagonist in the anime Digimon Frontier. She is the only female of the Evil Hybrids Appearance Ranamon is a Human-Hybrid Digimon that looks like a cute fish-girl whose innocent exterior hides her malevolent personality. She possesses fish-like flippers on her head and hips while her swimming cap and gauntlets resemble tadpoles. She may be beautiful and harmless on the outside, but on the inside, she has an evil side. As Calmaramon, she goes from cute to ugly. She is a monstrous sea witch that dwells on top of a squid's bottom for the rest of her body and has two strong tentacles and multiple small tentacles. Personality Although being evil, Ranamon disguises her evil for her cute innocent looks. But when angered, she pulls her evil look on her face. She is also bit of threatening, like when she tickled Tommy and Zoe to get them to talk, and almost killed J.P. with her Dark Vapor, but was rescued by Koji. As Calmaramon, she is more threatening than her cute form. ''Digimon Frontier'' Ranamon was created along with the other Evil Hybrids by Cherubimon to help him collect data to revive Lucemon. Ranamon, along with Grumblemon, Arbormon, and Mercurymon went to Seraphimon's castle in an attempt to recover Grumblemon's Beast Spirit, but failed. Seraphimon holds them back, but is defeated by Mercurymon and scanned his data. After Grumblemon was defeated in battle, Ranamon decided to take on the Digidestined herself. While Takuya, Zoe, and the others went in pursuit of the Toucanmon for stealing the D-Tectors (except Zoe's), Ranamon suddenly arrived on the scene. Zoe challenges her by Spirit-evolving to Kazemon. During the fight, Ranamon suddenly discovered her Beast Spirit, reclaimed it, and turned herself into Calmaramon, but was unable to control her Beast Spirit yet. While Takuya and the others were still attempting to find the Toucanmon, Ranamon confronts them again and defeats Kazemon, but then Zoe found her Beast Spirit and Spirit evolved into the beautiful Zephyrmon, which made Ranamon jealous. After Zephyrmon insulted Ranamon, she became angry and attempted to liquidate her by using Dark Vapor, but didn't work. Zephyrmon knocked Ranamon off her water turf, and got revenge by Slide-evolving to Calmaramon. Calmaramon however was still unable to control herself in defeat. Later on, Zoe, J.P., and Tommy were taken hostage and Ranamon used tickling hands to torture Tommy and Zoe, making J.P. to force her to talk into where is Takuya and Koji. When J.P. said nothing, Ranamon attempted to liquidate J.P. with her Dark Vapor, until Lobomon came to their rescue. Ranamon (as Calmaramon) and Mercurymon engaged Lobomon into a fight, and Lobomon easily got beaten by Mercurymon. Takuya as Agunimon arrives at the scene, and attacks Ranamon. She and Mercurymon were then defeated by the DigidHoneybeemonestined again. While inside Sakakkumon, Ranamon discovers that Zoe is prettier than her. She decides to order her Honeybeemon fans to trap her, but no avail. Ranamon then gives her Honeybeemon a nightmare producing apple and forces Zoe to take a bite out of it. Then Zoe becomes woozy and begins her nightmare. In her nightmare, Zoe’s friends deny her to join her for supper and tell her to go back to Italy, then they run off, leaving Zoe by lonesome. Zoe come face to face in their final battle, and both are defeated and purified by Kazemon in the end. Later, in the episode "Gleam Eggs And Scram", Ranamon and the other Hybrids reappeared and redeemed themselves by joined the heroes side to fight the Royal Knights. Attacks As Ranamon *'Drainin' Rain': Creates a storm cloud and drenches the enemy with water. *'Dark Vapor': Creates a acid cloud that can slowly melt an opponent. *'Whippin' Waves': Summons water cyclones and hurls them at the enemy. As Calmaramon *'Acid Ink': Spews an acid ink from her mouth. *'Titanic Tempest': Leaps into the air and spins to attack (although she managed to control that attack). Profile Fairy type Digimon that has succeeded the power of AncientMermaimon of the Ancient warriors of legend, her attribute is water. Her rain attacks are powerful. When she becomes angry, her attacks become more powerful. When she cries, her attacks become uncontrollable. Quotes Trivia *Ranamon is the first evil Legendary Warrior to be killed when defeated in her beast form, as when Gigasmon and Petaldramon were defeated and had their beast spirits taken, they survived as Grumblemon and Arbormon. Navigation Category:Digimon Villains Category:Female Category:Anime Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Rivals Category:Elementals Category:Hybrids Category:Femme Fatale Category:Torturer Category:Arrogant Category:Trickster Category:Teenagers Category:Extravagant Category:Mischievous Category:Science Fantasy Villains Category:Alter-Ego Category:Deceased Category:Revived Category:Redeemed Category:Fallen Heroes Category:Betrayed Category:Minion Category:Magic Category:Perverts Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Possessed/Brainwashed